What an Odd Life
by Cake pops 202
Summary: Camila Eloise Minnet was never a normal girl, not by any standards. Her dad was killed when she was five, and her mom tortured until she could no longer function. After this she is sent to go live with her uncle, Severus Snape. It takes 8 more years until she can start going to Hogwarts in what would have been her third year. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(8 years earlier)

A young, 5 year old girl sat in her room playing with her favorite dolls.

She was up past her bed time, but both of her parents knew this. It had been a small birthday gift given to the girl.

The game of dolls was interrupted when someone had barged into the house.

She heard her father's voice yell out for her mother.

"Eloise! Run, take the girl!"

Her mother ran into the room she had been playing in and quickly picked her up.

"Hey sweetie, we are going to play hide and seek, how about you hide in your special hiding spot? Hurry!" her mother said.

"Okay Mommy!" and the little five year old ran to hide in the secret room inside her closet.

"Lucius, please." The mother started, "We don't know anything."

"Very well, of course, if you did, that seems like the thing you would say."

"No, no, no, I promise I don't know a thing about him or Harry Potter." Taking a breath she continued, "And neither does Henry."

"He deserves what he got for being a muggle, and you deserve this for marrying him."

"No!" a new voice yelled.

"Bella, how lovely of you to join us." Lucius said.

"I want to torture the blood traitor." Bellatrix said in her usual way.

And she did.

She tortured the mother to the small 5 year old girl until she was practically dead.

Practically.

Soon the two death eaters left, and the young girl came out of her hiding place, wondering why mommy couldn't speak and why daddy was sleeping on the ground.

For the next few weeks, all she heard was:

'Poor child'

'Shame who you have to live with'

'Just as bad as the Longbottoms'

The funeral for her dad wasn't any better, and it only got worse when a young boy accompanied by his grandmother came up to her and said, "I'm sorry about your mum, it isn't that bad. St. Mungo's takes good care of them."

She didn't really know how to respond and remained silent. The boy was called away by his grandmother and waved goodbye to her.

When the funeral was over, she was told by her grandmother who she was going to be living with.

"Camila, Mum can't take care of you anymore. So you are going to be living with your uncle now, okay?"

"Which uncle?" Camille asked quietly.

"Uncle Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(8 years later)

~Camila's POV~

"Hello Pip!" I said to the little jack Russell terrier that had attacked me.

After a while, I decided to finally get up and go make breakfast.

What to eat? Cereal pancakes…..

Cereal is easy to make, pancakes taste good though.

My thoughts are interrupted when an owl flies through the opened window. At first, I assume it's for my Uncle, he works at Hogwarts and I'm used to having owls fly in and out of the window. But this letter was different, it was addressed to me.

It was my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

My uncle has always told me Hogwarts wasn't safe, I guess it must be safe now. But nowhere is really safe for people like me.

Crocottas were always feared, even if you were only less than half crocotta.

Wait, September first that was only four days away! I needed to go get supplies!

Uncle Severus didn't come back until 6 today since school was starting soon and he needed to prepare.

"Um, so," I said during dinner, "My Hogwarts letter came. I guess they're letting me start in third year."

"I talked to Dumbledore, he has agreed to let you start third year. I have arranged for a wizard family to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. If you would like, you can take your dog as well. They have a groundskeeper who could watch it for you."

"Thank you." I said, "I'll clean up today."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

~Camila POV~

The next morning I wake up nice and early to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Wonder who is taking me to get my supplies.

"Here." My uncle says to me, "1500 galleons exactly, should be enough for what you need." **(A/N: this is an actual estimate of what supplies would cost!)**

"Thank you, so where am I meeting them?"

"The Longbottom's are taking you; I believe you have met them before."

"Yeah, a few years ago." I say, "Am I traveling by floo?"

"Just say Diagon Alley clearly."

Diagon Alley was one of my favorite places to go. Even if I rarely went there.

Neville seemed nice, but extremely shy I guess. His gran was pretty nice but seemed disappointed with whatever Neville did. I feel bad for him.

We were almost done with the shopping when his gran remembered I needed robes.

"Oh! Well we don't know what house you will get, though I wouldn't be surprised if you got Slytherin. Let's just get you two standard robes, send me an owl once you find out and I will send you fitting robes."

We went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry! Ron!" Neville called out to his friends who were in the shop as well.

"Hi." Said Ron, "Who's this?"

"I'm Camila Eloise Sn-"I pause thinking if I want to give that last name or not, "Camila Eloise Minnet. I'm starting Hogwarts this year."

"Have you been going to Hogwarts before? I've never seen you." Harry asked.

"No, actually, I haven't been to any school besides a muggle school. Glad I don't have to be there anymore." I explained, "I have to go now. Still need to get my own wand."

"You don't have your own wand?" Ron asked.

"I'm using my Mums old wand; she is, uh, she doesn't use it anymore. My Uncle figured I should have my own wand by now."

It took about four tries to find my perfect wand, a walnut wood with dragon heart string, eleven inches, quite bendy.

"I have to go meet a friend, you kids can go in shops, just be at the Leaky Cauldron by six." Neville's gran told us.

"Where do you want to go Neville?" I asked him, "Wait! First I want to get a picture of Diagon Alley."

"Why? Hope you aren't like Colvin Creevey."

"Who? But I want it to add to my scrap book, photography is pretty cool." I pull out to small instant camera I have at all times and try to find the right lighting.

"Watch where you're going." I hear a voice behind me say.

"So sorry..." I start, then I realize its Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing with that muggle thing? Aren't you a witch." He asked me.

"Oi Malfoy, leave her alone." Neville says.

"Why should I?"

"Cause, cause…."  
"Exactly, filthy mudblood." He says to me.

"I'm actually half blood." I whisper.

He's a Malfoy, what if he tells his dad I'm alive, what if they kill me, or worse…..

"Come on Camila, why don't we go look at the brooms." Neville says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eventually the day came, the day I went to Hogwarts. Severus couldn't come with me since he was needed at the school.

That morning I woke up early and began getting ready. First thing, hair. Brushing all of my raven black to the side and put it in a simple side braid.

Should make up be worn today? Maybe just mascara.

I look up at the mirror and start inspecting the face looking back at me.

Black hair, thick and straight, green eyes just like my dad's, pale skin from my mom, everyone says I look like a combination of both parents. And whenever I see my face, it reminds me of them.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I get dressed into the outfit I chose the night before. Acid wash jeans, comfortable black T-shirt, red cardigan, white converse, and of course my mom's locket.

Next on the list was taking the Crocotta medication, or Ne Fluxus potion. This kept the crocotta from coming out when I got scared. Which is quite often. Usually I can control the "soul sucking" part, but if I got scared, the teeth that defines a crocotta comes out. The only thing that it doesn't prevent is my ability to mimic voices, not that I mind.

Finally, I go double check I have everything. One large trunk for school supplies, medium trunk for clothes, small one for all of Pips stuff, another small trunk for whatever I might need (anything I thought about taking), a bag for camera supplies, and a messenger like bag for whatever I might need on the train. Oh! I almost forgot the most important thing!

"Pip! Come on, we need to go to Hogwarts."

I reached King Cross station and searched for Platform 9 ¾.

 _Where is it?_

Up ahead I saw Ron and what I assumed to be his family, the kids all ran straight through a column. Once they had all disappeared, I went up to the woman.

"Uh, hi, it's my first year and I-"I started.

"Oh, no worries sweetie." She said.

"Just run straight into the pillar without any fear." She said, "What year are you? You don't seem like a first year."

"I am starting my third year, I was unable to join the last two years." I explained.

"Well then good luck. Ron is in your year, along with Harry and Hermione, you go find them. I think you will be able to tell who they are. And my name is Molly, dear." Molly said.

"Thank you, er, Molly. I'm Camila Minett."

"Good luck Camila, send a letter whenever you wish. Better get on the train!"

The train seemed nice, it was pretty clear who were the first years; I tried not to look like one. It didn't work, but I knew cabins were filling up fast and I had to find one soon.

Turns out it was harder than I thought to find Harry.

After about ten minutes of searching, I find him in a cabin towards the back.

"Uh, hi. All the other cabins are full." I say sheepishly, "I'm Camila."

"Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Harry. I've never seen you before, are you new?" Hermione asks.  
"It's my first year, but I'm technically in third year."

And with that, they began to tell me everything that could possibly be known about Hogwarts. I had read Hogwarts _: A History._ But I didn't really know how it would be like.

When we were about ¾ of the way there, the train stopped suddenly.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

My question was answered soon enough. Everything went cold, dread and anxiety filled me.

Then a ghost like thing with a hood came into the cabin.

Everything that happened next was a blur; I heard screams and even more anxiety filled me. I felt light headed, but Harry must have felt it worse, since he fainted.

The guy who had been sleeping in the cabin the whole time suddenly got up and casted a spell.

And just like that, they went away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When we arrive at Hogwarts, I ask Ron where Hagrid was.

"He's supposed to be looking after Pip when I'm at classes." I explained.

"Right here!" a booming voice says from behind, "Why look at this beauty. A crup, right?"

"No, just a normal Jack Russel Terrier." I say, "His name is Pip."

"Nah, you can see where they cut off the tip. Easy to mistake for a muggle dog." He points out the tip of his tail, "I'll take good old Pip with me, and don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you." I say and hurry off with Ron and Hermione.

"He's a half-giant." Ron said, "But don't worry about a thing. Hagrid is good with animals. Most of the time."

We walk into the Great Hall, and I am overwhelmed with how beautiful it is.

Candles hung from the ceiling, and it gave off a feeling of warmth.

"Uh, Hermione, where should I sit?"

"Oh, just sit next to Ron and I, we can introduce you to the twins." She replied.

The sorting soon began; the hat was placed on each first year head. But something happened when a small boy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Boo! Boo!" the Weasley twins yelled.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"He's a Slytherin. Don't trust them Cam." George said.

"Well it's not like he has a choice. If this is what Gryffindor is like, then it's obviously not a house I want to be in." I replied.

After that they seemed to remain silent, though some Gryffindors still booed at the new Slytherins.

After all the new students were sorted, it came time for my sorting.

"Camila Eloise Snape-Minnet." The teacher doing the sorting called out.

"Wait, SNAPE?" Ron asked me.

"I'll explain later." I whispered and went up to be sorted.

As the hat was placed on my head, I could tell it was going to be awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The hat sat on my head, all I could think was, "Not Gryffindor, anything but."

"Oh what's this!" the hat said out loud, "Weird, usually people are asking not to be placed in Slytherin. So Gryffindor is not for you. You would make a fine Slytherin, but perhaps Hufflepuff."

It sat for two minutes thinking and thinking until the Sorting Hat cried out, "Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw that would work. It seemed like a good house, perhaps the best.

As I walked towards the Ravenclaw table, they cheered as well as some Slytherins.

I sat next to a girl with light hair and eyes who was wearing a jumper with little cotton balls on it.

"Hi, I'm Camila." I whispered to her, "Like your jumper."

"Oh thank you. People usually stare at it. I'm Luna Lovegood, but some people call me Loony, not sure why though I have some thoughts." She said.

Eventually, after Dumbledore's speech was over, food appeared and we began to eat.

"So Luna, what's it like in Ravenclaw?" I asked as I scooped some more mash potatoes onto my plate.

"It truly is great. Some people can be quiet rude, but most of them are nice and help you when you can't get into the common room."

"How do you get into the common room? I know most houses have a password, but I heard Ravenclaw is different."

"Well we have to answer a riddle. They aren't usually hard, though one time we had to get Professor Flitwick to help!" she explained, "Oh and do watch out for the Nargles, pesky little things."

"Nargles? Aren't they little creatures that steal things? I blame them for missing socks, not a lot of people believe in them unfortunately." I smiled to myself remembering that not a lot of people believed in Crocottas as well.

"So far I haven't seen evidence that they don't exist, so why should I not think they are real?" Luna said, "Perhaps I can make you a butterbear necklace to keep them away."

"That would be amazing! Maybe I can make you something in return. I take muggle style pictures if you would like? I can also knit."

We continue chatting for a bit and then dessert comes out.

"Ooh pudding." Luna said, "What's your favorite dessert Camila?"

"Probably ice cream, or apple pie. And you can call me Cam." I responded.

"Like camera!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

We approach the Ravenclaw Tower, and as we enter, I realize how many stairs there are.

"That's a lot of stairs." I say to Luna.

"It's okay after awhile, plus the common room is worth it."

Finally we get to the top without tripping at all! Luna and I are in the back but I managed to get a glimpse at the door, and the knocker.

"Head boy coming through!" a guy yells as he makes his way to the door.

"And girl!" a girl calls out as she follows close behind.

Together they knock with the knocker and a riddles is told.

"Was the phoenix first young or born old?" it asked.

Everyone whispers, the silence as they wait for the Head Boy and Girl to answer.

"Well I got nothing, you?" he asks the girl.

She thinks for a bit afterwards then says,

"It is impossible to be born old."

"Very well." The knocker responds and lets everyone in. An excited cheer rings through the crowd as everyone enters.

The head boy stands on a small stage area, that I assume is used for announcements, and starts to initiate first years in a way.

"Welcome first years! Now lets see, there is a grand total of…..erm, 60 of you. Now how rooms work here is a little bit different. Obviously girls room together and boys room together. We Ravenclaws tend to value privacy a bit more than others, but also enjoy being with friends. So how it works is that there are three students per room, and you can all choose which students you will like to room with. It doesn't matter their year, as long as they are okay with it. Got it? Okay, now go find a room."

Luna and I rush towards a room together, and find another girl there as well.

"Hi!" She says chirpily, "I'm Amanda Brocklehurst. Third year."

"Luna Lovegood, perhaps I should make you a necklace to ward off the nargles as well." Luna introduces herself.

"Camilla, but call me Cam."

The room is quite roomy, three beds, three small closests, a vanity, two bookshelves, and a desk. There is also a door that leads to a bathroom and a small shower.

We chat for a bit, get to know each other some more. Amanda prefers being called Mandy and loves divination and herbology. Luna likes everything, especially Care of Magical Creatures. From what they describe, Defense Against the Dark Arts appeals to me the most.

A knock comes a while later, it's the Headgirl or Penelope Clearwater.

"Here are your schedules, breakfast is at 7:30 and for the first week I will be knocking on doors to wake everyone up. Try not to be later, we loose housepoints that way." She says, "My room is the last one down the hall if you need anything."

"Thank you." Mandy says while grabbing the schedules.

My scheduale switches everyday, like an A and B scheduale, though Sunday I just have astronomy and Saturday is free.

Tomorrows scheduale is:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Care of Magical Creatures

Double Transfirguration with Gryffindor

Double Herbology with Gryffindor

Astronomy

The next days scheduale is:

Charms

Double Arithmancy with Slytherin

Double History of Magic with Hufflepuffe

Potions

There are ten minute breaks in between, along with an hour long break for lunch. Classes are about an hour and a half long. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow too. Perhaps I should try out. I've always been fasicated by brooms and flying.

Before we go too bed, I make sure to take my medicine to avoid any Crocotta incidents in my sleep. Wouldn't be a good first night.


End file.
